A Change of Bodies and Heart
by Fredaguis
Summary: AU: After being betrayed by Frieza, the Ginyu Force forms a truce with the Z-Fighters. Will this truce last? Or will the Ginyu Force stab the Z-Fighters in the back? How will one little truce affect the storyline we know?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

 **This is the first fanfiction I've written by myself. Reviews would be much appreciated.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

A young alien with red skin looked in horror and shock at what just transpired, his comrade, a muscular alien who could easily pass for a human was on the floor, knocked out cold.

How could this be possible? His power level is only 5,000 he thought as his white hair blew with the wind. He was clearly irritated as his green eyes began to twitch, the events that had just unfolded made no sense.

"How could a Saiyan of all people defeat Recoome so easily..." he pondered to himself, it just didn't add up. No Saiyan was ever this strong, and to top it off the scouter said his power level is only 5,000. Recoome has a power level of 45,000. So how is it possible for him to be defeated in one blow? His train of thought was interrupted by the young Saiyan standing infront of his fallen comrade, he wore a orange gi with a blue undershirt. He had a blue belt wrapped around his waist, along with blue and red shoes.

"I suggest you take your friend to a doctor, he's not going to be getting up for a while."

What? Who does this guy think he is? The alien thought as he began to put the situation together, then spoke up.

"That was just a fluke, Recoome was just tired due to his fight from earlier!"

A tall blue alien with red iris and pupil-less eyes standing next to the short alien spoke up, "that sounds about right, Jeice"

"I'm warning you, this is your last chance to peacefully leave this planet" the Saiyan said. "Goku, I don't think you understand how strong these guys are...These people are around the same strength as the big guy you just took out, and I doubt you can take on two of him" A small monk standing behind Goku spoke up, he had six dots on his forehead, he was bald and wore an orange gi. He lacked a nose, and was relatively weak in power. He wore a orange gi with black shoes

"If you're going to fight these guys, let me help you...These guys are out of our league!" He said to his life long friend

"Krillin, I can take them. Trust me" Goku said. A Saiyan around the same height as Jeice stood behind Krillin, his spiky hair made him stand out, as it stood straight up and had a prominent widows peak. He wore the typical armor that a soldier of the Frieza Force would wear ontop of a dark blue long sleeve jumpsuit. He seemed to be the only one besides Goku who knew exactly what was going on.

"Kakarot...He is suppressing his power level, and since those fools believe anything the scouters will tell them, they fell for his trap. At the very last second he released his power into one attack, it was so fast that none of them noticed!" he thought outloud. it angered him how much of a brilliant fighter Goku was "C-could he be? The legendary super saiyan?!"

"What was that, Vegeta?" Goku asked "it's nothing, Kakarot." Vegeta replied.

"Now I'm going to tell you one more time...Leave this planet peacefully" Goku said "Or what?" Jeice taunted the Saiyan

Suddenly, Goku was gone. Jeice began to look around, where could he be?

"Jeice, behind you!" Burter screamed out. As soon as Jeice turned around he took a fist to the stomach. Jeice coughed blood as blow after blow hit him, each seemingly more powerful than the last. Jeice formed a ball of ki in his hand and put it to Goku's stomach, hoping to deal some damage. Goku quickly grabbed Jeice by his hand and threw him into the ground below. Jeice flew back in as Burter quickly followed, each of their blows being effortlessly dodged. Goku sent an elbow to Jeice's jaw, sending him skidding back. Goku then punched Burter into the ground below them, creating a small crater. Burter quickly sprung back up, ignoring the pain he was feeling. He quickly created space between him and the saiyan. For the first time in his life, Burter was unable to keep up with someones movements.

Suddenly, Burter charged Goku. Throwing multiple punches, each being easily dodged. Goku ducked a kick and threw a punch straight to the elite's chest causing Burter to scream in agony, he hadn't felt such pain in his entire life. Jeice appeared behind Goku and kicked Goku in his side, slightly moving the saiyan.

Burter took advantage of this and punched Goku into a nearby mountain.

"Jeice quickly, let's use our speciality!" Burter shouted. Jeice nodded and flew next to his partner, watching as Goku managed to get himself out of the mountain rather quickly. Both warriors powered up, their red and blue aura's mixing together, forming a ball of energy.

"Purple comet crush!" The pair screamed as they launched themselves towards Goku. The power coming from the attack was huge, Goku just smirked as the pair charged at him.

"That's powerful!" Goku exclaimed with glee as his body began to turn into a red color "Kaio-Ken!" He screamed as his powered doubled. Goku's aura flared, a blast forming in his hand "Ka...Me" the blue light from his hands began to shine brightly as he put even more power into his attack

"What's Goku doing? Their energy is enormous! There's no way he'll be able to stop them with that" Krillin said "Fool, sense his energy. That Kaio-Ken doubles his power, correct?" Vegeta questioned the monk.

Krillin nodded, and sensed just how powerful his best friend became. His eyes shot wide open in shock, Goku was equal with that Ginyu guy at the moment! "If that's the case then he can defeat both of them easily." Krillin couldn't believe what he was sensing. He couldn't even dream of reaching such power, but Goku had always been one step ahead of him.

"Ha...Me...Ha!" Goku screamed as he fired his attack, clashing with Jeice and Burter. "N-no way!" Jeice screamed before the blast overtook him and Burter.

* * *

A small green alien landed on a small green planet. The alien went by the name of Guldo, he had four eyes, and he wore the usual Frieza Force armor, except it had the Ginyu Force logo on it. He was rather short, and was obese.

"W-where am I? The last thing I remember was my head being severed by that idiot Vegeta!"

Guldo looked up to see four warriors staring at him in confusion.

"Who are you?" He asked

"The students of King Kai, I'm Tien, the tall green one is Piccolo, the short pale one is my best friend Chiaotzu, and the one with the scar and long hair is Yamcha." The three eyed man explained.

Guldo could feel their energy, this King Kai was the real deal. The obvious Namekian was almost as powerful as captain Ginyu!

"May I please train under this, King Kai?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jeice opened his eye's, his power level dangerously low. He had to flee. He looked over to Burter, his ally was still alive, and from the looks of it was conscious. He looked over to Recoome, the giant was still unconscious His mind began to race, what was he supposed to do? Recoome was out cold, and Jeice seriously doubted he could carry Recoome. There was no way the two would get away carrying Recoome, but he couldn't just leave him. Recoome was one of his best friends, and they already lost Guldo! The thought of their signature poses being ruined hurt Jeice almost as much as the thought of losing Recoome. Jeice sighed, he had to do what he had to do, he hated leaving Recoome to die, but there was no point in dying with him.

"Burter, we have to get to captain" Jeice whispered "b-but what about Recoome? We can't just leave him here to die!" Burter said, he looked up, the four warriors that disgraced them stood near his ally. "You know how Vegeta is! now is the perfect opportunity to kill us, and Vegeta is going to take advantage of that, I'd rather go down swinging then running away like a coward..." Jeice looked at Burter, the words coming out of his best friends mouth stung, he wanted to be able to agree with Burter, but he couldn't. Jeice wasn't used to being defeated, not like this.

"Listen, if we defeat them I'm sure Lord Frieza will be generous enough to let us wish him back with the dragon balls!" Jeice pleaded, there was no way he'd stay here to die. He'd probably even leave Burter if he had to. Sure they were best friends, but no friend was worth dying for.

"And let go of his chance at immortality? I think not..." The two remained silent, Vegeta looked at Recoome and lifted his hand. looks of horror filled both of their faces, they both knew what was coming, there was no helping Recoome now.

"No Vegeta, stop! Goku screamed before Vegeta blasted the elite warrior, killing him. A small smirk formed across his face, "Never underestimate a Saiyan..."  
"Vegeta he was defenseless...He was no harm to anyone!" Goku exclaimed, clearly upset with Vegeta's actions.

"H-he just killed Recoome!" Jeice screamed in terror, Vegeta looked over and raised a hand. He clearly intended to kill the pair as well. Goku opened his mouth to say something, his words went unheard though as the Saiyan prince fired a blast at the Ginyu's. He would finally kill the same idiots who had been mocking him for years, just the thought made a huge smirk go across his face.

Jeice and Burter quickly rose up, barely escaping the blast fired from the prince. "I-I'm gonna get the cap'n! And when I do he's gonna beat you up!" Jeice screamed just before he and Burter took off. Vegeta prepared an attack before Goku grabbed him. "Vegeta, let's just follow m, there's no need to harm them, look at how scared they are! Besides, they'll likely lead us to their captain! That should be fun, huh?" Goku said to him, Vegeta gave a growl in response but went along with it anyways.

"Krillin, Gohan, go find the dragon balls, that's what we came here for." The two nodded and took off. "Alright Vegeta, let's go" the two saiyans took off, following the Ginyu's power level's.

* * *

Jeice and Burter reached Ginyu in panic. Ginyu could tell something was wrong, his men hadn't made this face since their encounter with Cold's Tokusentai. "Where's Recoome and Guldo"

"Dead captain! We barely escaped with our lives!" Burter explained. "Vegeta took out Guldo and later Recoome, but before Vegeta killed Recoome a new saiyan named Goku came and knocked out Recoome! He even deflected our purple comet crash!" Jeice added

Ginyu was in shock, Guldo's death wasn't too surprising considering it was Vegeta, but for someone to defeat Recoome? That was unheard of! And not only that but deflect the purple comet crash? What kind of an opponent were they up against?

Suddenly the two saiyans landed infront of the force, visibly shaking Jeice and Burter.  
"So this is the saiyan?" Ginyu asked

"Yea, and the scouter said his power level was only 5,000! Yet somehow he defeated us!" Jeice replied. "You idiots rely on your Scouter's too much. He's been suppressing his power level and releasing it whenever he strikes, he's a true warrior. If I had to guess I'd say his power level is around 70,000. Maybe even 80 if he was able to deflect your attack."

Goku just smirked, as Ginyu mentioned his power. He's cocky, that's for sure Ginyu thought. "Can we take this away from the ship please? Lord Frieza would have my head if I damaged it." Goku nodded and followed as the Ginyu Force instantly took off.

* * *

Gohan and Krillin landed on a small island. A woman wearing a perfectly fitting black jumpsuit on the whole body with a yellow tunic over it and pair of orange boots as with as a red hairband. She had blue hair, and by the looks of it, was furious.

"Oh so you've finally decided to come back?" She practically yelled at the two.

"Not now Bulma! We need the dragon radar!" Krillin replied, Bulma was about to object, but from the look on Krillins face, there was obviously something bad happening. "Hey, Krillin, what's going on?" she asked as she handed Gohan the dragon radar.

"Goku and Vegeta are fighting these really powerful guys! While they do that, me and Gohan are supposed to find the dragon balls." Krillin explained, Bulma was clearly still upset though "So you're just going to leave me all alone again?! Do you know how many dinosaurs I've seen walk past here?" Bulma screamed, but the two were already gone.

* * *

A short alien smirked, he had dodged yet another punch. He wore battle armor similar to the rest of the Frieza Forces, except it was purple with tan shoulder pads. he had two spikes where his ears would be. He looked at the Namekian in front of him who was covered in blood. The Namekian wore a white scarf, along with a blue belt and white pants. He wore brown pointed boots. He was panting heavily, he hadn't landed a single blow. next to him stood a pile of arms. Each belonging to him.

"twenty-two" the tyrant said as he ripped the Namekians left arm off. The Namekian screamed in agony, how could he allow himself to be humiliated like this? His opponent was just playing games with him now. "Y-you'll never get away with this Frieza! For what you've done to me...My people, my planet! Someone will stop you!" The Namekian said just before Frieza ripped off his other arm "twenty-three"

Frieza watched as the warrior regenerated his arms yet again. "Ah, Nail, was it?" you're wasting your potential, why don't you come work for me? And you can even work for my force! with a power level of 42,000 you'd be a great addition"

"No! I will never join you! Not after what you've done to my people!" With that Nail charged towards Frieza and threw a punch, Frieza put a hand up and blocked it, however Nail quickly sent a kick to Frieza's neck. Frieza smirked as the blow connected. "You're a good fighter too...Such a shame indeed. Had I known Namek could produce such fighters, I'd have left half of the planet alive, or maybe just a quarter, it's quite a beautiful planet." Frieza taunted Nail. Nail growled and jumped back, focusing all his energy into his palm.

"You're too much of a threat to my people, I cannot allow you to live!"

* * *

Within a few minutes the group landed on a island distant from the ship, it was perfect. no wild life to get in the way of this battle, certainly no Namekians. There was likely none left, besides the one Frieza went to visit. Ginyu smirked "the name is captain Ginyu! Nice to meet you" he said

"I'm Goku!" Goku cheerfully said, Ginyu smirked. "I know all about you, Goku" the elite said.

Ginyu got in his stance, "get Vegeta, I'll take him." Jeice and Burter nodded, and got into their battle stances. There was no way Vegeta could beat the two of them, Vegeta on the other hand didn't seem to care for them. He focused on Gohan and Krillins power levels, the two wear heading to the ship. While Goku got into his stance Vegeta barely managed to hold a laugh in.

Vegeta smirked as Jeice and Burter both gave him confused looks. He looked towards Goku who was focused on Ginyu, this was too easy he thought to himself. "Fools" after those words he took off into the direction of the ship.

"Vegeta!" Goku screamed before a fist sent him skidding back. "Never put your guard down around me!" Ginyu shouted as he, Jeice, and Burter charged Goku. Goku caught a fist from Jeice and kneed him in the stomach then threw him away. Jeice quickly got back up and sent a kick to the back of Goku's head, sending the saiyan into the ground. The three took to the air and sent a barrage of blasts to the saiyan.


	3. Chapter 3

Guldo looked at the small blue kai infront of him. He wasnt much taller than Guldo was. "Y-you're King Kai?" Guldo asked, his heart pounded. He couldn't sense any energy from the dwarf, but if he trained a Namekian to be at the level of Ginyu, he had to be powerful. "Yes, yes I am." The dwarf answered back. Guldo wasn't very impressed, he didn't seem to be much at all, though Guldo was getting a strange feeling from the kai.

"I have a question, King Kai" Guldo said as he bowed down, if he was going to train under this King Kai, he may as well be as respectful as possible. "How did I end up here?" Guldo questioned. He'd figured he would go to hell, yet this was completely different than what he envisioned hell to be. There was no way this could be hell. Hell was always said to be a empty landscape. This was the opposite. It was a small planet, but there was a house, next to it a red car. there was a small road which circled around the planet. He also felt rather heavy on this planet.

"Ah, well, you see, I decided to have King Yemma send you here, as a test for my pupils, I know all of you and the Ginyu Force, Guldo" King Kai said with a bright smile. Guldo was shocked. A test? Those words hurt Guldo, but Guldo decided to ignore this an asked the kai his question "may you please train me? If you are aware of my past, please know that I can change!" Guldo pleaded, he needed this. He was likely going straight to hell as soon as this test was done, and he knew for a fact that once his comrades killed him, Vegeta would be down there as well. This would finally be his chance at beating Vegeta! He smirked at the thought of him pummeling Vegeta. King Kai thought about the green mutants pleads "okay, though, you have to tell me a joke. And a good one."

Guldo sighed, he was awful at jokes, how was he supposed to do this? He thought of many different jokes, but eventually gave up and went with the first thing that came to his head. "Um...knock knock?" Guldo struggled to think of something

"Who's there?" King Kai said as he nearly bursted just into laughter just from Guldo setting up his joke. What was so funny? Was he laughing at Guldo? Or did the dwarf have a horrible sense of humor?

"Orange..."

"Orange who?

"Orange you happy I told you this joke?" Guldo said, he doubted the kai would find it funny, it was an old overused joke, but it was the only thing he could come up with.

"Orange..." King Kai put his hands over his mouth attempting to hold back his laughter

"Orange you happy?" King Kai said as he bursted into laughter, Guldo sighed in relief, hopefully this training would help him become stronger, because if he did end up going to hell, he could use the extra strength.

* * *

Jeice smirked as he looked at the crater. No Saiyan in sight. He looked around, and there was still no sign of him.

"We did it!" Jeice hollered before a fist sent him crashing into the ground. He was clearly unconscious. Burter was shocked, how did Goku survive that? Ginyu however chuckled. "Burter, stand down. I'd like to have a one on one fight with this Saiyan." He said. Burter nodded and flew down towards Jeice, watching as both warriors ignited their auras. The two flew towards each other at high speeds, their fists colliding. Burter couldn't keep up with this match, he could only see bits and peices of the two warriors.

Ginyu ducked a punch from Goku and counter with a quick jab to the saiyans stomach, Goku however quickly recovered and sent a kick to the mutants jaw, knocking him back. Goku didn't stop there though, he unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks, then delivered a powerful punch to Ginyu's gut. Goku the fired a Kamehameha as Ginyu doubled over in pain, visibly damaging the elite warrior. His armor was shattered, and he had small amounts of blood trickling down his right arm.

"You're pretty good!" Ginyu said, he instantly rushed back in and delivered a powerful blow to the saiyans ribs, crushing atleast one of them. Goku grabbed Ginyu's arm and slammed him into the ground below. Ginyu got back up and sent a knee to Goku's chin, causing the Saiyan to stumble back. Ginyu then charged a small blast and fired it as soon as Goku recovered, he swatted the blast away. Goku went to fire a blast, but Ginyu disappeared from his vision.

"I'm right behind you!" Ginyu screamed. Goku turned around just in time to a catch a kick from Ginyu, Goku threw the mutant into the nearby Namekian ocean. Hopefully this was going to give him time to think, Ginyu's power and speed was far beyond his own, and he had no intentions on using kaio-ken. He needed to save that for Frieza, using it now could just leave him exhausted, and unable to fight Frieza.

Ginyu darted back up in the matter of seconds and the two began to clash once again. The two of their fists collided once again, however it created a shockwave powerful enough to push Burter back a little bit. Ginyu dodged a kick fromn Goku, and returned the favor with a kick of his own. Goku blocked the kick and sent a bone crushing blow to Ginyu's ribs, causing the elite to wince in pain. Goku took advantage of this and charged Ginyu, delivering as many blows as possible. The Saiyan finished his combo with a roundhouse kick to Ginyu's jaw, knocking Ginyu back. The elite was shocked at the sudden display of power, but jumped back into action anyways.

"Pow! Right in the kisser! Good one captain!" Burter shouted as Ginyu's fist collided with Goku's jaw. We seriously need to speak about his training regime if he's just now seeing that... Ginyu thought to himself. Ginyu kicked Goku in the stomach, sending the warrior skidding back. Goku instantly charged back in, just to be knocked back.

"Is that it?" Ginyu taunted the Saiyan. Goku simply chuckled "I do have one ace up my sleeve" Goku said as he began to power up "kaio-ken!" Goku screamed as his body was surrounded by a red aura, his skin becoming a light shade of red as well, his power began skyrocketing. Ginyu tapped the button on his scouter, and his face instantly turned into one of fear. The Saiyans power level reached 120,000! That was equal to Ginyu's! But it didn't stop there, Goku's power continued to increase.

Finally Goku stopped, Ginyu looked in complete fear at the Saiyan. A Saiyan...Of all people a Saiyan reached a such a level.

"1-1-180,000..." Ginyu whispered, how could someone be so strong? The only people in the universe who were equal to Ginyu was Saulza. The only people stronger were the Cold family. So why had this unknown Saiyan reach such heights? Ginyu smirked as he took off his scouter, it didn't matter now. He couldn't beat the Saiyan like this, the mutant knew exactly what he had to do.

"Hey, Burter, catch" Ginyu smirk grew wider as he tossed the scouter to Burter. Burter instantly realized what his captain was doing. Ginyu then punched himself in the chest, the power in the punch was enough to leave Ginyu's fist just inches from his heart. Goku looked in a mix of horror and confusion, why did his opponent just do such an act?

"H-hey. Are you okay?" Goku asked, he had never seen someone do such a thing. "Why wouldn't I be? I have a body with a power level of 180,000!" Ginyu smiled, leaving Goku confused. "CHANGE NOW!" Ginyu shouted.

* * *

Guldo sighed. He already completed the first two objectives in his training. Catching Bubbles, King Kai's pet and hitting Gregory, one of the inhabitants of this small planet, with a hammer. Everyone was shocked. Only King Kai knew of his abilities to stop time. Guldo liked it that way. It was bragging rights back when he was alive, only because of how much weaker he was than everyone. Here, he wasn't weak at all. He was almost as strong as Yamcha, who watched along with Guldo and Chiaotzu as Tien and Piccolo began to spar, the two were on two completely different levels of strength, however, this didn't stop Tien from trying.

Tien rushed in and delivered three blows to Piccolo's chest, who seemed to take no damage from this. Piccolo simply swatted the three eyed man away. Tien quickly caught himself though, and charged back in, just to have the same result. Tien was punted into the Air by Piccolo, he quickly caught himself and a red aura began to take over his body, his skin turning into a lighter shade of red as well. "Kaio-ken!" Tien screamed as his power doubled, visibly suprising Guldo.

Guldo looked over to Yamcha, and asked him about kaio-ken. "Kaio-ken? It's a power up that we've learned from King Kai. There are different levels to kaio-ken. Right now Tien is doing a regular Kaio-ken times 2, but he is able to go all the way up to kaio-ken times 5!" Yamcha explained, clearly interesting Guldo

"And what about Piccolo? Or you and Chiaotzu?" Guldo asked "Piccolo can go up to 10, though only for a few seconds. Chiaotzu and I can both go up to 3, it is a hard thing to master. Yamcha turned from Guldo to see Tien on the floor, the human never stood a chance. Yamcha and Chiaotzu congratulated Tien, he actually managed to land a blow which inflicted damage on Piccolo.

Guldo just watched, he was able to sense ki, due to being unable to wear a scouter, but he wasn't that good at it. He still began to sense there energy, and was shocked, Piccolo's power level increased tremendously as he took off his weighted gear. He had easily surpassed Ginyu, he could possibly even take on Frieza if he could seriously use up to kaio-ken times 10. Guldo was cut from his train of thought as King Kai spoke.

"Now, here is your first spar!" The blue dwarf said as he pointed at Guldo. "I'll have you spar against Chiaotzu!" Guldo smirked.

"Icing on the fucking cake"

* * *

Frieza just smirked as Nail formed the strongest blast he could, it was huge. He wasn't sure if it would hurt Frieza but he had to try, there wasn't much hope for his planet if he didn't.

"Die!" Nail screamed as he fired the blast, Frieza stood there, he didn't intend to dodge. He was going to take it head on, Nail watched as the blast hit, causing a huge explosion. He looked where at Frieza stood, at the bottom of a huge crater stood Frieza, unharmed besides a few scratches.

"I'm sorry, did you expect a different outcome? I can play dead if you'd like." Frieza taunted as anger filled Nail's face. This tyrant humiliated him and murdered his people, the only Namekians besides him, Guru, and Dende were a group of 3 Namekians who trained under him, he had them stay and protect Guru, but what if he died here against Frieza? His best student wasn't even a third of Nail's power. What was he supposed to do? If he kept fighting, Frieza would eventually grow bored and kill him. But if he didn't, Frieza would go straight for Guru.

Nail sighed and rushed back in

* * *

"Hyah!" Krillin's voice echoed across the island as he took down another one of Frieza's soldiers. He and Gohan had landed by the ship a few minutes ago, just to be attacked by his soldiers. Krillin jumped over a punch and sent a kick to the aliens jaw, killing him. Krillin fired a blast towards a group of soldiers, he didn't intend to kill them, he sighed as more soldiers began to die.

"Appule, this fighter right here is taking out all of our forces!" a soldier said as he pointed to Krillin. The soldier had yellow skin, and wore the same armor as most of the soldiers except it was blue with tan shoulder pads. His eyes were blood red and he had two fangs. Appule looked at the soldier, the two were clearly of the same race. Appule, however, had purple skin with red dots. He also lacked the fangs, and had black armor with brown shoulder pads. He grew irritated as Krillin and Gohan began to finish off the last of the remaining soldiers. "Orlen, take the kid. I'll deal with the bald one."


	4. Chapter 4

Blood trickled from Krillin's mouth, his fist clashing with Appule's. Appule growled, the human was more powerful than he thought. His right shoulder pad had been missing, and there was a blood practically covering his now broken right arm. Krillin disappeared from Appules vision, smirking as Appule began to look for him. He quickly sent a kick to the alien's back, sending his flying into Frieza's ship. Appule growled as Krillin chased after him. Appule sent a kick to Krillin's skull, knocking the human into the floor. Appule instantly punted Krillin, knocking him through the ship's reinforced wall. Krillin rubbed his head as he slowly got up.

"This guy's strong..." Krillin was shocked as a blast knocked him back further, he recovered almost immediately and fired a Kamehameha, the blue blast hit it's target, creating an explosion. The smoke cleared and showed an enraged Appule. He charged at Krillin, sending as many punches and kicks as possibly "I'll kill you!"

* * *

Gohan sighed, he had knocked Orlen back at least 10 times, but he kept on coming. Orlen charged at Gohan, who quickly knocked him back with a kick. The alien was sent flying back, but caught himself, and charged back in. He was stopped dead in his tracks though, Gohan sent a roundhouse kick to his neck, leaving him gasping for air. Gohan didn't stop there. He sent a punch to Orlen's abdomen, causing Orlen to gasp in pain. Gohan sent a right hook, Orlen quickly ducked under the punch and grabbed Gohan by his waist, slamming him. Orlen quickly attempted to stomp his foot into Gohan's body, but the half-breed quickly moved to the side. He jumped into the air and released a blast, knocking Orlen back.

Orlen recovered and instantly doubled over as Gohan's fist connected against his chest, winding him. Gohan sent a roundhouse kick to Orlen's jaw, knocking Orlen into the ground.

Orlen winced in pain as he recovered, he could feel it, there was no way he was winning this fight. "Appule I need back-" before Orlen could finish his sentence Gohan's fist connected with his jaw, shattering it. He fell to the floor, blood dripping from his fangs. He was knocked out, if not dead. Gohan set his eyes on Appulre and Krillin's battle

"Don't worry Krillin! I'm coming!"

* * *

Goku looked down at his hands, they were purple. This startled Goku, his whole arm was pruple. "W-what the?!" Goku looked up and saw his body, smirking at him. The whole situation confused the saiyan, was he dreaming? Goku's thoughts were quickly cut short as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down, there had been a hole there. He looked back up at his body in shock, he figured it out.

"Y-you somehow changed bodies with me!" Goku shouted as Burter tossed Ginyu's scouter to his captain. It was such an odd moment, how could someone just switch bodies? How long had Ginyu been doing this? Was this even Ginyu's real body? Ginyu simpy nodded "bingo" he said as he put his scouter on. Goku attempted to charge into battle, but his injuries stopped him. He began to fall to the island below them, fading out of consciousness. "Captain, what should we do with Jeice? We cant just leave him here. He'll be killed." Burter questioned as Ginyu landed next to him.

"He'll be fine. Jeice isn't number two for nothing, Burter!" Ginyu replied, "Besides, what is the saiyan gonna do to him? That body is far too injured to inflict any damage, all we have to do now is find Vegeta, kill him, and lord Frieza will likely give the three of us a good pay day."

Burter listened to his captain, and put Jeice down between a rock. "Hey, Burter" Ginyu looked up at the warrior "What's my power level? I feel even weaker than before." Ginyu watched as Burter tapped his scouter. "25,000...Could it be a malfunction?" Burter asked while Ginyu gave a plain look.

"Not at all. It seems I can't tap into this bodies full power. Perhaps I need to get used to it, it is a Saiyan body after all. Burter, as of right now you lead in power, when we find Vegeta I need YOU to fight him." Ginyu replied to Burter, who was shocked. He always assumed that he could automatically tap into his bodies power. This was a first, but Burter ignored it. "We should go find Vegeta now, captain. He's likely looking for the dragon balls, and Lord Frieza would have our heads if he doesn't get his immortality." Burter said. Ginyu nodded and the two were off to guard the ship.

* * *

Vegeta smirked as Appule was nearly defeated. All he had to do was wait for the brats to finish him off, find the dragon balls, and he'd finish them off right there. It was full proof, he felt for Goku's energy, it was rather low but he would probably still be able to hold off the Ginyu's long enough for Vegeta to execute his plan. Then, Vegeta felt two energy signals. The stronger one was for sure Burter, however, he couldn't tell who the second was. It wasn't Jeice, and didn't feel like Ginyu. It was too weak to have been Kakarot's, that was for sure. Who is that? Vegeta thought to himself.

* * *

Nail was on the ground, he could barely breathe. Frieza was chuckling, the very sight made Nail boil with rage.

"How dare you..." Nail said under his breath. He sprung up and fired a blast, which Frieza effortlessly swatted. The Namekian grabbed Frieza by the arm, taking the Ice-jin by surprise. _When did he?_ Frieza was thrown into the air, shocking the tyrant once again. As soon as he caught himself Nail was behind him, just as Frieza turned around to prepare an attack Nail had already fired a powerful blast. Frieza's eyes widened. He wasn't really feeling any pain, but the Namekian's power seemed to have increased. he tapped his scouter to check, and his thoughts were confirmed, though the increase was only by a few thousand units, Frieza hadn't been expecting such power.

"That was a nice little second wind." Frieza chuckled, this was certainly a fascinating fighter. "Though, I'm afraid I should end this now, any honorable last words?" Frieza taunted the Namekian. "You won't get away with this, Frieza..."

* * *

Appule swatted Krillin away, then redirected his attention to Gohan. The child was charging towards him. Appule rushed in and sent a punch to Gohan's chest. The half-breed doubled over in pain as Appule's punch connected. Appule sent a round house kick to Gohans jaw, sending the child flying. Appule was knocked back though, as Krillin had sent a kick of his own to Appule's temple.

"Die!" Appule fired a blast at Krillin. The monk barely dodged, and sent a blast of his own to Appule, who swatted the blast away. Appule rushed in and was instantly knocked back by a punch from Gohan. The two quickly chased after Appule, however, the alien was knocked into the ground almost instantly, a pool of blood following him as he fell.

* * *

Guldo smirked as Chiaotzu got into his stance, he was going to win. There was no way he'd lose to small fighter in front of him. Guldo made the first move, he rushed in and sent a punch aiming for Chiaotzu's face, however, Chiaotzu effortlessly dodged. Guldo growled and threw another punch just to have the same result, he grew angrier with each missed punch. Suddenly Guldo was lifted from the ground. He looked down, a yellow ball was in between him and Chiaotzu.

"Oh no..." Guldo was launched into the air, he looked back down at the planet as he caught himself, but Chiaotzu wasn't there. _Where did he go?_ Guldo thought. Suddenly a kick sent Guldo plummeting back into the small planet. Guldo got up slowly, panting heavily as he looked up at Chiaotzu, the pale warrior was smiling the whole time. Guldo growled and rushed in, sending as many punches as he could, but they were all effortlessly dodged by Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu ducked under one last punch before countering with a kick to Guldo's gut. Guldo doubled over in pain as Chiaotzu stood over him, preparing the finishing blow.

FREEZE! with the mental command time seemed to stop, Guldo was the only person able to move. The world seemed to have lost it's color, Chiaotzu had a fist just inches from Guldo's face. This alarmed Guldo but he ignored it, he looked around. Tien had just woken up. Yamcha seemed to be cheering for Chiaotzu, and Piccolo was meditating. He held his breath and ran past Chiaotzu, giving himself enough distance between the two to fire a blast. He exhaled, and time began to move once again.

"Take this!" Chiaotzu turned around in shock, Guldo was behind him, a green blast in had just been fired. _When did he do that?_ Chiaotzu thought as the blast hit him.

* * *

"DAMN IT BURTER! YOU HIT THE WRONG PERSON!" Ginyu scolded Burter as Appule's lifeless body hit the ground with a thud. Burter looked to the ground and rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Goku? What are you doing with him?" Krillin asked as he pointed to Burter. "And why are you wearing their scouters?" Ginyu looked at Krillin, he thought for a split second before speaking. "Oh, he turned a new leaf. He's with us now, and as for the scouter, I just wanted to try it on to see how it works." Ginyu lied. Krillin looked at Ginyu, and chuckled "You're a really good people's person! Always changing people's evil ways!" Krillin said.

 _He sure is stupid..._ Burter thought to himself. Ginyu was just as shocked as Burter, either he was a better liar than he gave himself credit for, or the earthlings were even dumber than the Saiyans! Even Nappa would've been able to tell that was a lie! Ginyu looked down at Gohan, he had the biggest smile on his face. "Daddy!" Gohan said in excitement as he looked at his 'father'.

"I'm guessing Goku is a bad father, not even his son can see through the lie" Ginyu whispered to Burter. Burter almost laughed at the comment, though he managed to hold his laughter in. "Did you say something, Goku?" Krillin asked in confusion, Ginyu himself was close to bursting into laughter.

"No. So, Krillin" Ginyu began. He had learned the names of everyone through Jeice and Burter, though he wasn't entirely sure who was who. "Yes, Goku?" Krillin asked as he looked up at Ginyu. He had the dragon radar in his hand. He gave it to Gohan, who immediately began searching.

"Have you found the dragon balls? Burter doesn't seem to know where his captain put it" Ginyu smirked, if he played his cards right, not only would he have completed his mission, but he would give Frieza his immortality all in one swoop. It was brilliant. Krillin opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a voice from the sky. Neither of the two could hear what the voice was saying, but looked up. It was 'Ginyu' to most people, but both Burter and Ginyu smirked.

"The Saiyan woke up fast, I guess we didn't act fast enough" Ginyu's smirk dropped. He figured this plan wouldn't work.

"Goku, look! It's that Ginyu guy!" Krillin said as he got into his stance. Ginyu gave a nod to Burter he walked behind Krillin.

"YOU FOOL! THAT'S GINYU RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" Vegeta shouted as he jumped out of the shadows. Krillin made a confused look. "What are you talking abo-" Krillin's sentence was cut off by a fist.

* * *

Jeice slowly got up, rubbing his head. He couldn't see anyone, meaning Ginyu and Burter likely beat the Saiyan. He tapped his scouter, it almost instantly tracked Burter's power level. Jeice slowly floated in the air. The scouter didn't show Ginyu's power level, could he have been killed in the fight? There highest power level was Burter's, though there was Vegeta's 30,00. If Vegeta teamed up with those brats could he take down Burter? Too many thoughts entered Jeice's mind, each having the situation ending badly. He rushed towards Frieza's ship.

* * *

Krillin was sent flying, before he could recover Burter sent a bone crushing kick to Krillin's rib cage, knocking him into the ground. Krillin was stunned, how could he have fallen for such an obvious lie? He managed to block a punch from Burter, he countered with a kick, though Burter was too fast. Burter was behind him, preparing to elbow Krillin. Krillin turned around instantly and attempted to guard himself, but he was immediately elbowed into the ground.

"W-where's Goku?" Krillin asked as he slowly got up "Are you really that stupid?" Burter questioned, leaving Krillin confused. "He and captain Ginyu switched bodies!" Burter revealed, it all started to make sense to Krillin. Krillin looked to his right, Gohan had already began to fight Ginyu.

"Gohan! Don't hold back!" He shouted before charging back in to fight Burter.

* * *

Gohan ducked under a punch from Ginyu and sent an uppercut, knocking the warrior back. He instantly followed up with a blast, Ginyu managed to dodge it and counter with his own blast, hitting Gohan dead on. Gohan seemed to be unaffected by the blast though and rushed at Ginyu, sending a barrage of punches and kicks. Ginyu couldn't believe the amount of power the brat had. Ginyu dodged another punch, instantly sending a kick to Gohan's jaw, causing the small fighter to stumble back. Ginyu took advantage and elbowed Gohan's nose, breaking it.

"This is almost too easy" he laughed to himself as he prepared the finishing blow.

* * *

Chiaotzu instantly recovered from the blast, though, he still couldn't risk Guldo doing the same thing once again, he powered up, a red aura flowing over his body. Guldo looked in fear, he knew what was coming to him, but he wasn't fully prepared. Chiaotzu sent a punch to Guldo's gut, the force from the punch knocked him back into King Kai's house. Guldo slowly stepped out, Chiaotzu was nowhere to be seen. Before Guldo knew it, he was on the ground, as Chiaotzu sent a kick to the back of the green alien's skull, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Jeice looked at the battlefield in shock. He had arrived to the ship in a matter of minutes, he could tell that Ginyu had used the body change technique, which shocked Jeice. It was rare for the captain to do such a move. He scanned the battlefield for Vegeta, smirking as he found the Saiyan.

"Vegeta, we have a score to settle."


	5. Chapter 5

"We have a score to settle, Vegeta." Jeice smirked as he landed in front of Vegeta. The Saiyan smirked as well, he sure seemed to be confident. "I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face!" Jeice lunged at Vegeta, throwing a barrage of punches. To his surprise, Vegeta was keeping up just fine with Jeice, the two exchanged blows, Jeice connecting with a jab to Vegeta's nose, causing small amounts of blood to spill. Vegeta instantly fired back with a right hook to Jeice's temple. Jeice jumped back, attempting to create space between the two of them, but Vegeta chased him down instantly, sending a kick to the aliens side. Jeice winced in pain as the kick managed to crack his armor, small amounts of purple blood trickling down his side.

"You...You weren't this strong when you fought Recoome!" Jeice growled at Vegeta, who only smirked. "It seems you didn't pay attention in class, Jeice." This merely confused the red mutant. What did he mean by that? "We Saiyans grow stronger every time we are beaten near death!" Jeice's eyes widened. How could he have forgotten?

"The scouter says that your power level is 55,000! That's not much higher than mine!" Jeice shouted, clearly infuriated that yet another Saiyan managed to surpass him. Vegeta just chuckled, leaving another look of confusion on Jeice's face. "Sorry to break it to you, but I'm holding back. I can end this anytime I want. You see, on Earth, I learned a neat trick" Vegeta said, Jeice's eyes widened. He remembered the two brats from Earth being able to raise their power levels without transforming!

"Y-you can mask your power level" Jeice stuttered. "Bingo" Vegeta broke into laughter as a look of horror went over Jeice's face. "Lucky for you, I'm rather bored. I'll play with you for a little while." This comment only enraged Jeice, who instantly lunged at Vegeta, landing a punch on the Prince's cheek, knocking him back. He instantly followed up with a small red blast, but Vegeta effortlessly swatted it away. The Saiyan charged at Jeice, sending a barrage of punches and kicks. Jeice could barely keep up with his movements, before a punch to his gut sent him flying back.

"As I said, you're lucky I'm bored." Vegeta broke into laughter, firing a blast at Jeice.

* * *

Ginyu's attack had been dodged by Gohan, the small child instantly sent a punch to Ginyu skull, knocking back the mutant in his father's body. Ginyu quickly recovered and sent a punch to Gohan, who ducked under the punch. He put both hands on his forehead, forming a yellow orb in his hands. "MASENKO!" Gohan fired the blast, hitting Ginyu dead on. The elite groaned in pain, he seemed to be getting weaker and weaker as the went on.

He looked up to Jeice, he was being pushed back by Vegeta. Burter was beating his opponent into the dirt. "Burter, what is my power level?" Ginyu questioned, managing to move from an incoming kick.

The tall alien stopped pummeling Krillin, tapping a button on his scouter. "15...15,00 sir!" Burter shouted. Ginyu growled, he was right. Burter tossed aside Krillin, who was practically finished. This distracted Gohan, which Ginyu instantly took advantage of, sending an elbow to his jaw. The half breed fell to the ground, before a devastating kick from Burter seemingly knocked him unconscious.

"Quickly Burter! You help Jeice, distract Vegeta so I can steal his body." Burter nodded, rushing to Vegeta and Jeice's battle.

* * *

Recoome growled, he looked at the empty wasteland before him. His orange hair had been repaired, along with his armor and teeth. He had been told by King Yenma that he'd be spending the rest of eternity in hell. He turned around, there was a group of people, most of them belonging to their own races. he recognized some people gathered, some had been opponents he killed, others were old friends, next to him was Cui, Zarbon, and Dodoria. The three were Frieza's strongest fighters, excluding his squad of course. He personally hated Zarbon, Dodoria was okay, though Cui just seemed annoying to him. The three all stuck out, due to their skin colors.

"So, what shall we do?" Zarbon spoke, he retained his handsome features, which greatly annoyed the giant. Zarbon, in the short amount of time they were there, managed to annoy him with statements such as "I have everlasting beauty in life and death." or "Even in such an ugly land, my beauty stayed with me." Recoome shrugged, he hated to disgrace his former groups name, but he had called the four of them the 'Neo Ginyu Force.' Dodoria, who normally could talk up a storm, was definitely the most quite of the lot. Cui would give an occasional comment, though, the atmosphere was far too awkward to start a legitimate conversation.

"Maybe we could start our own empire down here? After all, we are all some of the most elite warriors in the universe" Cui spoke up. Recoome looked at Cui, before speaking up, "I think we should find Guldo. I want to have ONE friend down here with me." Recoome said bluntly. Zarbon huffed, angering Recoome. He looked at Zarbon, sending chills down the mans spine. Recoome looked towards the group, they surrounded a giant crystal orb, what was on the orb shocked Recoome.

"It's Jeice!"

* * *

Jeice managed to dodge a punch from Vegeta, countering with a punch of his own. The prince managed to duck under the punch, preparing to send a left hook, to the prince's dismay, a kick from Burter sent the prince into the ground, causing a growl to escape from the prince.

"Vegeta! look out!" Goku called as Jeice had launched a blast, knocking Vegeta back. The prince was clearly enraged, sending a punch towards Jeice, sending the fighter skidding back. Ginyu charged at Vegeta, though Vegeta hardly noticed the mutant, backhanding him away. He charged himself towards Burter, clashing with the elite before launching him into the ground.

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta shouted, a purple beam coming from his hands. Burter caught himself just in time to escape the beam. Jeice smirked, a red ball of energy in his hand. "Crusher Ball!" he shouted as he launched the ball towards Vegeta. The Saiyan jumped out of the way, but was quickly caught off guard by a knee from Burter. Vegeta went to punch Burter, but was quickly attacked by both Jeice and Burter, punches and kicks raining down on him. He growled, managing to fire a blast at the two.

The two were both pushed back, Vegeta took advantage of this, he began to power up, his power skyrocketing. As he began to power up, a yellow light came from behind him.

"Change now!" Ginyu shouted, Vegeta looked in shock, realizing that he had left himself open for an attack. He noticed that Ginyu seemed to have inflicted some damage upon himself, as Goku's body had more bruises than it should've had. He went to guard himself the yellow beam rushing towards him. Goku had suddenly flown in front of him, shocking each member of the Ginyu Force. Ginyu looked in fear, knowing that Jeice and Burter wouldn't be able to stop Goku.

"Gotcha!" Goku smirked as the yellow beam from Ginyu hit his chest. His soul almost instantly went back into his own body. "W-what do we do now?" Jeice questioned, a wave of fear washing over him. "We've been defeated..." Ginyu said in disbelief, the Ginyu Force were almost never defeated in battle with few exceptions.

Ginyu looked to his right, Vegeta had his hand out, a small purple ball forming in his hand. He growled, he would have to find a way to switch bodies with Vegeta, which at the moment was next to impossible. "Wait Vegeta!" Goku screamed, barely standing. Vegeta looked at him in confusion, the blast he was ready to fire disappeared. "Why should I Kakarot? These fools are some of the universes strongest warriors, and extremely loyal to Frieza!" Vegeta said to the Earth raised Saiyan. Goku just chuckled, "Because I did the same for you." Vegeta growled at his response, remembering his defeat on Earth.

"That means nothing! I will end their lives now!" Vegeta said, visibly shaking the trio. "Vegeta! Can you wait for them to recover from their injuries? I want a rematch." Goku chuckled, Jeice looked at Goku in shock, most Saiyans would've killed them on the spot, but he was different. "Fine! I'll play along, but as soon as they recover I WILL kill them." Vegeta said, looking Ginyu in his eyes.

Goku continued to chuckle, before falling to the ground. Krillin and Gohan came to his aid, shocking Burter. "I guess they're stronger than I thought.." He mumbled. "You two, follow me. Kakarot needs to go in the healing tank." Vegeta said as he began to walk off, instantly followed by the two as they carried Goku.

"So captain...What do we do?" Burter asked, the situation at hand was strange. Going to Frieza would be death, unless he cared for the three of them, which Burter highly doubted. "We wait, then we strike." Ginyu replied. He had thought of multiple outcomes, only one ended with the Ginyu Forces survival, and only one of them would survive in that outcome.

"But who do we strike, captain? We can't beat Goku and Vegeta! And if they allow us to join them, Frieza will go straight for us!" Jeice reasoned, the situation was a bad one.

"Listen... Here's what we do"

* * *

Guldo had finally woken up, he looked up, Tien had begun to spar with Yamcha, meanwhile Chiaotzu was sparring with Piccolo. Guldo growled, it seemed as if they had forgotten about his presence. _how could I have lost? I stopped time!_ Guldo thought to himself. he walked to King Kai, who had been watching his trainees.

"So...While we wait, is there any way to know of my friends?" he asked, clearly bored. "Well, through me of course. I'm not the northern Kai for nothing!" the dwarf smirked, shocking Guldo. "Are they okay? did they beat Vegeta?" he asked, they had to have beaten Vegeta, there was no way they could lose! "Not exactly. While Recoome did make quick work of Vegeta, another Saiyan came along, my best student, Goku. He healed Goku with the senzu beans, a healing bean from Earth. Goku easily defeated Recoome, Burter and Jeice were quick to be defeated as well. Goku attempted to spare Recoome, but Vegeta killed him. Jeice, Burter, and Ginyu are all still alive, but have each been defeated by Goku and Vegeta." King Kai replied.

"I-impossible..." Guldo muttered to himself, a Saiyan, defeating his team? It was so far-fetched, but, King Kai had trained a Namekian to become strong enough to rival his captain, he could certainly train a Saiyan to do the same. "So when will Recoome be coming here?" he questioned further, King Kai looked dead at Guldo, a serious look on his face.

"He will not be joining us. I apologize, but King Yenma only allowed me to bring one of you as a guest, and you are the only one. He will be going to hell." Guldo was shocked by the reply, he wouldn't be able to see his friend, he'd be alone on a small planet full of morons. "Guldo, my trainees are allowed to visit Hell, but only when I send them on important missions, such as of someone tries breaking out. If you can pass my test and prove you are worthy of the power, you will be allowed to go on these missions. Meaning there is a small chance you could see you're friend." King Kai revealed.

 _Yeah, as an enemy._ Guldo sighed, tightening his fists. "Can we start now?"

* * *

Vegeta sighed, putting Goku in the healing tank. There had been a slight outburst from the younger Saiyan, after seeing a needle he nearly jumped out of the room. He had given himself new armor, to replace the damaged one he had been wearing. He gave armor to both Krillin and Gohan, who put it on almost immediately. The two watched as the Saiyan sat down next to the healing tank.

"I'll watch Kakarot, you two, find the Dragon Balls. And keep an eye on the Ginyu Force, I don't trust them." Vegeta said, closing his eyes. The two nodded, walking outside the ship. The Ginyu's were sitting down, Burter and Jeice seemed to have been completely fine, as if the battle hadn't happened. Ginyu was still heavily injured, coughing as the two walked out.

"Gohan, I need you to get Dende. If these Dragon Balls are anything like ours on Earth, we need a password to use them. I'll be able to find them, just hand me the radar. Gohan nodded, giving the dragon radar to Krillin. He took off, Krillin stayed put, tapping the radar. It instantly showed the seven balls. "But I'm standing where it says they are...Unless..." He thought, looking at Ginyu "This guy is smarter than I thought, he managed to convince me he was Goku, and was smart enough to hide the Dragon Balls underground. I should definetly keep an eye on him.

"Need help digging?" Jeice asked, looking dead at Krillin. Krillin caught a shovel thrown to him, Jeice and Burter walked towards him, a shovel in both of their hands. The three of them began to dig, while Ginyu stayed back, sitting down.

 _I can't trust them..._

* * *

Gohan flew towards Guru's house, the house had been the only one on the island. It took him about an hour to reach the isolated island. He sensed four power levels in the house, despite there only being three people in the house the last time he came to the isolated house. "Could Frieza have sent someone there?" He thought outloud. He landed, running into the house.

"Who are you?" a Namekian shouted, he and two others were by Guru's side, he was an abnormally large Namekian sitting in a chair. He hadn't even noticed Gohan come in. The three of them prepared to attack Gohan, igniting their auras. A small Namekian child was next to the door "Calm down! It's just Gohan!" He said, the three immediately stopped, "Sorry, I'm just a little tense..." He said.

"Dende, who are those three?" Gohan asked, the little child looked at the three before answering. "They are each Nail's students, after Nail went to fight Frieza he communicated to them through telepathy, telling them to guard Guru." He explained. Gohan had sensed their power, none of them were too powerful, but there was one power that was by far stronger than the rest. The strongest one had stepped up, he was the smallest of the three, he had about as much power as his father did when he was on Earth. "My name is Alsetto, Nail's apprentice." He said. Another warrior to the right of him introduced himself as well, he was the largest of the 3, his muscles reminded Gohan of Nappa. "I am Azoo" the final member of their group introduced himself, he was the weakest of the group for sure. "I am Snayle."

Gohan looked at the three in disinterest, he was only here for Dende. "Dende, I'm sorry, but I need your help," Gohan said, "we need the password to the Dragon Balls, and we need you to help us with that." Dende looked at Gohan, before nodding.

"By the way, where is Nail? He was incredibly strong! He could be of some help." Gohan asked. Dende went to answer but was cut off by Guru "Nail is currently distracting Frieza." The Namekian answered. Gohan looked at Dende for confirmation. The small child sighed, before confirming this to Gohan. "Yes, it is true. I was going to come help you, but I was cut off by Frieza before I could do so. Nail challenged Frieza after that, and instructed me to stay here until his trainees arrived." Dende explained. Gohan nodded "Hopefully he'll be okay, I'm sure he could take Frieza. Ready to go now? "Gohan asked. Dende nodded, preparing to follow Gohan. "I apologize, but I must accompany you, to make sure my race survives, I will be guarding Dende as he accompanies you." Alsetto said. Gohan nodded, the more the merrier, he thought. "Snayle, Azoo, I'm trusting you two with guarding Lord Guru." He said to the two, both simply nodded.

"Okay, follow me." Gohan said before taking off, quickly followed by the two.

* * *

"Well, there you go." Jeice said as they finished digging the hole. Krillin picked up the Dragon Balls, helped by Burter and Jeice. "So, what're you gonna do with those? Sell 'em? Make a wish?" Jeice asked, Krillin simply replied with "a wish." Jeice was hoping for a more detailed answer, but he didn't care much. He'd just have to play along, as Ginyu instructed him to do so.

"Why don't we make that wish right now? Before Vegeta wakes up? He just want's immortality, if he gets that, there will be no stopping him." Burter reasoned with Krillin, the monk's eyes lit up "Hey! Good idea!"

It didn't take long for Gohan and Dende to land, a Namekian around Jeice's height right behind them. He wore a blue vest, on it was the Namekian alphabet, Jeice couldn't read it due to being unable to speak their language. He wore a black pants with brown pointed boots, along with a black scarf and red belt.

 _Guldo always bragged about being able to sense energy...Maybe I should try to feel that Namekians_ he thought to himself. He felt for the Namekians energy to no avail. He silently cursed himself for never asking Guldo how he did it.

"Who's that guy?" Krillin asked, to be immediately answered by the Namekian "I am Alsetto, I will be guarding Dende for as long as he is with you." He said. Jeice frowned _great, more of them_ he thought to himself, he tried feeling for energy once more, he managed to sense Burters. It was slightly weaker than his own, which he already knew. He felt for Alsetto's, he was far weaker than he was, leaving a smirk on his face. Even if he hadn't been good at it, losing focus every few seconds, a success was a success.

"So, can we summon the dragon now?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, are we going or not?" Jeice asked, looking at Krillin, who seemingly forgot that they intended to make a wish without Vegeta knowing. The monk chuckled "Oh yeah, I forgot we were doing that!" He said. Jeice simply looked at him, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "By the way, what's your name? I forgot in the middle of our battle." Krillin asked. Jeice then began to introduce each of the members of the Ginyu Force. "I'm Jeice, the tall blue one is Burter, and the purple one is our captain, Ginyu." he said. Krillin nodded, picking up a dragon ball, preparing to take off.

"Pick up a dragon ball and follow me, we should move as far away from the ship as possible." Krillin said. He took off, followed by Gohan and Alsetto, both of them carrying a dragon ball. Jeice nodded, picking up two dragon balls. Ginyu and Burter both picked up a pair of dragon balls as well, preparing to follow the four that took off.

"Jeice, Burter, you know what to do." Ginyu said, the two nodded, taking off to the island. It only took a matter of second for the group to get there, the three of them placed their Dragon Balls with the other dragon balls., the orange balls began to glow, the red stars on it glowed brighter than the ball itself did. Dende walked towards the ball, speaking in the Namekian language. Ginyu couldn't tell what the child was saying, but could tell he said the password, as a dragon almost instantly flew out of the balls.

"The dragon can grant three wishes, the wishes must be said in the Namekian language, so just tell me what your wishes are, and I'll tell the dragon, Porunga, to make the wish." Dende explained. "Three? Our's only grant's one! This means we have two extra wishes, Gohan" Krillin almost shouted in excitement. "Can you ask the Dragon to wish back our friends who were killed by the Saiyans?" he asked, Dende nodded and spoke to the Dragon, to everyone's shock, the Dragon hadn't spoke in Namekian

"That is beyond my power, I can only wish one person at a time." He responded. Krillin was shocked, their dragon was able to wish back a whole planet worth of people, why couldn't this one wish back just four people? Gohan went to say something, but was cut off by a voice "Gohan, wish for me to be brought back to life." the voice said, seemingly coming from nowhere. "P-Piccolo?" Krillin called out as Gohan looked around. "Burter, Jeice, do you see anyone?" "No captain!" Jeice responded to his captain's question.

"Mr. Piccolo? Where are you?" Gohan asked, clearly confused. He heard what sounded like Tien in the background, it seemed as though Tien and Piccolo were arguing. After a few moments the two of them seemed to stop arguing. The whole situation was confusing to Ginyu, who had just stopped listening.

Piccolo finally answered Gohans question. "I'm in Other world. Right now, I'm training with King Kai, the same man who trained your father to fight the saiyans, he's actually how I'm speaking to you right now. Hopefully that cleared up any questions that you may have. Now listen, I need you to wish for me to be resurrected on Namek, that way, I will be able to help you with Frieza." Ginyu still couldn't completely understand what was going on, but that at least cleared some things up. He looked at Gohan, who confirmed the wish to Dende. "For our first wish, we want to revive Piccolo. For our second we wish for him to be on Namek." Dende nodded and spoke to the dragon.

"Your wish is granted." The dragon's deep voice spoke, it's eyes glowing red. The group waited for a few seconds, but no one appeared. Gohan looked in shock, before speaking up "Dende, why isn't Piccolo here?" He asked. "Oh, I'm sorry you wanted him on this island? You must be specific with these wishes." Dende replied, "He's probably on the other side of the planet right now... I'm sorry, Gohan." Ginyu growled, forming a blast in his hand. "You! I want to make a wish!" He screamed at Dende, Alsetto went to charge at Ginyu but was instantly knocked into the ground by Jeice.

"You've got to be kidding me" Krillin mumbled. Gohan prepared an attack, forming a blast as well. Before he could fire, Burter had grabbed him by his neck. Krillin went to help but Jeice grabbed him before he could even attempt to help, putting him in a headlock. Dende looked in fear as Ginyu walked up to him, the elite warrior had grabbed him by his neck "You're going to ask that dragon to make the three of us stronger, now. You're going to tell it to give us power that we couldn't attain through training, a power that we couldn't tap into." Ginyu tightened his hand around Dende's neck, causing the small Namekian child to cough in pain.

* * *

Vegeta growled, he had just woken up about a minute ago, he still felt tired, as if he had barely slept at all, though, the sky obviously suggested otherwise. He turned to Goku, the younger Saiyan was still healing, and would probably need an extra half an hour before he could leave the tank. He searched the ship for the Gohan and Krillin, but ultimately gave up after a few minutes of searching. "That's strange...The Ginyu's aren't here, and neither are the brats..." He looked out the window, thinking to himself. "Wait a minute...Planet Namek doesn't have a night cycle..." His eyes widened as he remembered Krillin describing what happens when the dragon is summoned. "Those dirty little back stabbers!"

He quickly ran outside the ship, instantly seeing the Namekian dragon on a nearby island. He frowned, sensing a large power level fighting against a much smaller one _. Looks like Frieza is pre-occupied. I can't waste any time, I need to get there NOW!_

* * *

Nail laid on the floor, bloodied and beaten. He had given it all and he was still bloodily beaten. Frieza had barely been scratched, and he was clearly tired of beating on Namek's 'final hope'

"It really is a shame... Such wasted potential, you could've easily been a member of the Ginyu Force, or even better if properly trained." Frieza lifted his finger, a small purple ball formed on his finger tip. "Any final words? I do love to hear the 'heroes' final speech on how one day, my 'reign of terror wll end, and someone will eventually defeat me.' It really is an amusing sound."

Nail growled, if only he had been stronger, he could've stopped the monster that stood before him. Nail began to think of a way to distract Frieza for just a little longer, multiple ideas popped into his head, his train of thought was abruptly stopped however, and replaced with pure laughter. A look of confusion spread across Frieza's face. "What's so funny? Have I beaten you senseless?" Frieza questioned, pure anger coming from his voice.

"Fool, I've been distracting you this whole time! Why don't you take a look at the sky?" Frieza looked up to see the sky changed from green to a pitch black color. "I don't understand. My top scientists informed me that Namek doesn't have a night cycle, and just why should I care about the time of d-" Frieza's sentence was cut off as he noticed a large green figure far off in the distance. It was impossible to miss, it was easily the biggest thing on the island. How had he not noticed this before? There was nowhere for the creature to hide, unless it lived underwater. "That creature, what is it? and why has it just now come out of hiding?" Nail's grin just made Frieza even more confused "That creature is the dragon which can only be summoned by all seven dragon balls. This is what happens when the dragon is summoned, the humans have probably already made their wish by now. Meaning you can't have yours until another year, but even then, none of us would be willing to give you the password." The look on Frieza's face brought joy to the nearly dead Namekian. "DAMN IT ALL!" Frieza shouted as he took off into the direction of the dragon, not even bothering to finish off Nail.

"I can only hope that my death won't be in vain." Nail closed his eyes as he felt himself nearing death's door.

* * *

Ginyu's smirk grew as the child spoke to the dragon. The dragon's eyes began to glow "Your wish has been granted." The Dragon said, the Dragon disappeared, and the balls stopped glowing. As the dragon went back into the magical balls the sky turned from it's new black color to it's normal green. The balls then went into the air and suddenly launched in seven different directions, spreading across the planet. Gohan and Krillin looked in fear as the Ginyu's power began to skyrocket, "I would like to thank you, Dende, was it? Thanks to you, the Ginyu Force is back on top." Ginyu said, a sinister look in his eye. Burter and Jeice let go of the two Earthlings, chuckling.

"You three, what do you plan on doing with this power of yours?" Alsetto asked as he prepared to attack the group. "Isn't it obvious? We're going to complete our mission." Ginyu answered immediately. He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as the Namekian formed a blast in his hand. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that!" Alsetto fired the the blast, to his dismay, Ginyu effortlessly swatted the blast away, "Do you really want to do this?" Ginyu chuckled, "if that's all the strength you have, then you might as well get out of my way, because your life is of none of my concern."

Alsetto growled, he was heavily outclassed, and no strategies he could think of would get him out of this situation alive if he chose to fight back. Alsetto's train of thought was cut short by a voice coming from behind him

" **YOU DIRTY BACKSTABBERS!** "

* * *

Vegeta clenched his fist, the dark sky had finally turned back to it's normal green self. He was flying to where he sensed Goku's son, it would still take a few minutes before he reached the planet. As he got closer to the island an orange orb flew past him, though, he payed it little to no attention. The only thing that concerned him was the now visible planet which the dirty earthlings were. He could see the Ginyu's, as well as Goku's son, the bald earthling, and two Namekians.

He landed on the island, all attention was on him. "You bastards! You ruined my chance at immortality and our slim chance of survival!" Vegeta yelled as he grabbed Gohan by his collar, holding him in the air. Vegeta sent a punch to Gohan's face, but stopped inches from his face. A bead of sweat dropped down the Saiyans forehead, feeling the enormous power emitting from the Ginyu Force.

"How did the three of you get so much stronger?" Just as Vegeta finished his sentence he pieced it together, they must've used the wish to make the Ginyu Force stronger! A look of fear overtook Vegeta's face for just a split second, however, Ginyu saw the all too familiar face clearly, chuckling as Vegeta growled in anger. "You fools! Do you have any idea what you've just done?" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs, visibly shaking Gohan and Krillin. "I figured you'd know immediately, then again, you always were a little slow." Burter's voice came from behind Vegeta, startling the prince.

 _He's gotten faster_ Vegeta thought to himself as he turned around to face Burter. He could still take on Burter and Jeice, but Ginyu was stronger than him at the moment. Not by much, but it would still prove to be a challenge.

Vegeta clenched his fists, a look of pure rage and hate on his face. The sight caused Ginyu to burst into laughter, finally, he could finally end this mission. Vegeta quickly sent a punch to Burter, sending the blue alien flying. He managed to shock Jeice and Ginyu in the process of his attack, giving him the perfect opportunity to send a blast towards the two of them.

"GALICK GUN!" Vegeta yelled as he launched a purple beam towards the pair. The two quickly jumped out of the way, much to the prince's dismay. "You know, just sitting down and accepting your defeat would much easier on your end and ours." Ginyu taunted as he evaded the attack. He landed several feet from Vegeta, with a smirk on his face that made Vegeta want to rip his head off.

"You of all people should know that I don't back down to anyone, Ginyu." Vegeta said as he got in his stance, preparing to attack. Ginyu's smirk dropped as he got into his stance as well. "As much as I enjoy a good fight, this is getting tedious."

Vegeta launched towards Ginyu, however he stopped dead in his tracks, a look of fear on his face. "N-no..." Vegeta was overtaken in fear as a small purple beam went through Ginyu's chest, Vegeta followed where the purple beam had been coming from, and it was the last person he had wanted to see.

"You've failed me." The man growled, watching as Ginyu's now dead body fell to the ground. "F-frieza..." Vegeta couldn't believe the events that had just unfolded before him. Frieza had been known to kill many of his soldiers, however, to kill his strongest and most loyal solider? That only confirmed a fear that had been in the back of Vegeta's head, Frieza would show him absolutely no mercy.

"But why?" Jeice questioned, and was almost immediately met with an answer. "Because, you failed to bring me my wish, my immortality is gone, and so is your lives." Frieza's answer left Burter and Jeice in shock, they had completely forgotten about Frieza's wish! Why hadn't they taken that into consideration? "But how do you know that? For all you know it is still extremely possible for us to bring you your wish!" Burter argued. "Well, maybe to you it seems that way, however, it didn't take long for a Namekian they had sent to distract me to reveal EVERYTHING." Frieza said.

"Nail..." Dende mumbled, worrying about the much older Namekian. "But we're your most loyal soldiers!" Burter yelled. "Then why does the scouter tell me that your stronger than before? Clearly you used the dragon balls to make yourselves stronger."

"But we only did that to complete our mission!" Jeice piped in, causing Frieza's aura to flare up, a look of pure hatred on his face "You planned on giving me my wish of immortality by wishing for an alternative motive?" Frieza shouted, his power exploded, shaking the island as well as any nearby islands.

"YOU WILL ALL DIE!"

* * *

 **So, I wanna apologize for the long, long, long wait for this chapter. I was busy with school and many things have been going which distracted me from writing. Now that school is over as well as most of the things that were distracting me, hopefully I can return to writing on a consistent basis.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
